cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legion
Introduction By the way this is all bullshit...but nothing here is true so dont believe anything...haha The eagle. Bold and mighty, protector of the skies, he cares not for the petty squabbles that lie far below him. He needs not a host of other eagles to surround him, he is a proud beast who can care for himself, yet he will allow his kin to suffer needlessly. He does not choose a path of mindless aggression, striking carelessly, but rather he chooses to exercise great wisdom and keen patience. He waits and he watches with great care and strikes only when, and if, the time is right. Not a glimmer of frailty or weakness appears across his majestic brow, even when under great threat. This is the eagle. The Legion, bold and mighty, protector of the Purple Team, was birthed from necessity into a world full of potential aggression, anger and hate. Yet, like the eagle, The Legion learned to soar. In a world filled with powerful alliances, The Legion appeared and made its mark. Endorsing peace, it looked not for war with its brothers, but unity. However, as the eagle defends its kin, so did the Legion vow to defend its members. And thus, the Charter of The Legion was formed. The Legion Charter Preamble We, the members of the Legion, come together in a spirit of cooperation, friendship, and unity to draft this Charter of our alliance. Through this living document we establish national rights, provide for the general welfare of the alliance, assist nations in domestic growth, establish an alliance wide defense, and together reap the blessings of the strength that flows from our common unity. Article I: Admission & Membership Section 1: Admission To gain admission into the Legion, each nation must state, on the Legion public sign-up thread on the CN forum the following: # Nation name; # Ruler name; # Resources; # Other nations in their possession, if any; # Current and previous alliance memberships, if any; # Team colour. Section 2: Membership A: Membership shall be granted to applying nations by a member of the Cabinet as soon as time allows. Once membership is granted, new nations are required to introduce themselves on the Legion off-site forum. B: Member nations are encouraged, but not required, to join the Purple Team, of which the Legion is the official alliance. C: Membership of other alliances is not allowed. D: All Legion members agree to be bound by this Charter. Any member found in violation of any of these clauses may be subject to disciplinary action by the Cabinet. Article II: The Cabinet & Alliance Officials Section 1: Government Structure The Legion aims to provide member nations with numerous roles in which to be involved. The executive branch of the Legion is represented by the Cabinet, which is elected popularly by the alliance membership. Section 2: The President The Office of President of the Legion is permanently held by Great Britain, founder of the alliance. This life-long position is non-negotiable. Section 3: The Cabinet :Prime Minister: Acts as chief executive for the Legion. Responsible for determining Cabinet priorities and foreign policy, representing the Legion in international negotiations, deciding on disciplinary procedures, and coordinating Cabinet cooperation. Makes any executive decisions not otherwise specified in the Charter. :Deputy Prime Minister: Responsible for assisting the Prime Minister in his responsibilities, with particular focus on communication between the Cabinet and other member nations. Makes urgent executive decisions in the absence of the Prime Minister. :Foreign Minister: Responsible for deploying and coordinating Ambassadors to other alliances, negotiating treaties, and assessing potential threats. :Defense Minister: Responsible for the security of member nations, supervision of Legion wars, advising the Prime Minister on the acquisition and use of nuclear weaponry, and coordinating military assistance between members. :Home Minister: Responsible for recruiting, background checking, and guiding prospective members of the Legion, assisting the Prime Minister in disciplinary procedures, ensuring the mutual support and friendship of member nations, and coordinating reconstruction aid efforts. Section 4: Appointed Offices To further the mission and operations of the Legion, members are appointed to various positions by the Cabinet. These appointed Offices are subsections under the respective Cabinet Offices, rather than Cabinet level officials. Appointments are confirmed by the Prime Minister. :Director of Intelligence: Appointed by the Foreign Minister. Head of the alliance intelligence, conducts intelligence gathering missions and other duties to that end. :Director of Communications: Appointed by the Home Minister. Head of the alliance communications, oversees the Legion News Service (LNS), and works with the Cabinet on communications to the Legion as a whole and the rest of the globe. :Director of Game Mechanics: Appointed by the Deputy Prime Minister. Head of alliance information, oversees the Legion Information Station (LIS), and works with alliance members on collection and communication of information on the workings of the game engine. Section 5: Order of Succession In the event of an emergency vacancy in the Cabinet, the following order of succession will be followed until the vacancy is filled: # Deputy Prime Minister; # Foreign Minister; # Defense Minister; # Home Minister. Cabinet members may appoint a substitute for their role in case they expect to be temporarily absent. For unexpected absences, or those extending beyond the length of term, the Prime Minister may appoint a substitute. Section 6: League of Nations A: All Legion members in good standing are admitted to the League of Nations, the legislative chamber of the Legion. B: A Legion member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other members to second that motion. C: A motion to amend the Charter seconded by three Cabinet members is brought to plenary vote, and is implemented with a 2/3 majority of active members. D: Any other motion seconded by four Legion members is brought to plenary vote, and becomes part of the Legion Statutes with a simple majority of voters. E: The President chairs the League of Nations, and retains veto power for any legislative changes. If the President is unavailable, the Prime Minister may exercise veto power in his absence, requiring unanimous support of Cabinet members. This decision may be overruled by the President on his return. Article III: Elections A: General Cabinet elections shall take place on every even month, according to the following schedule: 5 days open for nominations (beginning on the first Thursday of the month), 2 days for campaigning (the following Tuesday and Wednesday), and 2 days for voting (the second Thursday and Friday). B: During the nomination period, Legion members may nominate themselves for up to two Offices. C: In order to ensure the transparency of the election process, the outgoing Cabinet shall appoint an official to oversee all matters relating to the election. This official is not permitted to stand in the election or vote. They may be removed from office at the behest of the members of the Legion, which must be done prior to the start of voting. D: Legion members may cast one vote for each Office. E: The most voted nation for each Office is appointed. Should a nation win the vote for two Offices, they are appointed to the Office of their choice, and their candidacy is removed from the other. This process is iterated until all positions are filled. In the event of a tie, the President will cast the tie-breaking vote. F: The President or his representatives shall certify and post election results as soon as possible. Election winners enter office immediately. Article IV: War & Nuclear Weapons Section 1: War A: The Legion endorses peace between its members and other nations of the world. Signatories are prohibited from conducting unprovoked attacks against any Purple nation or any member of a friendly alliance. B: Should a member nation be the victim of an attack, all Legion members pledge to rally their full military and economic prowess in defense of the attacked nation, aiding reconstruction and war efforts to the best of their abilities. Section 2: Nuclear Weapons A: Nuclear research, posing a critical advantage in national development, is embraced by the organization. B: Development of nuclear weapons for strictly defensive purposes is tolerated. Any nation seeking to obtain or launch nuclear weaponry must only do so with official Cabinet consent. Article V: Foreign Aid The Legion offers aid to any member nation who seeks it, where it does not endanger the security and financial stability of other member nations. Non-member nations may also request aid, and the Legion will attempt to answer the call of those oppressed where circumstances warrant. Ratification At the conclusion of the Constitutional Convention, the full Alliance Charter shall be presented to the Legion for vote. This vote shall begin on the first available weekday after the Constitutional Convention approves the Alliance Charter. Voting shall continue for three days. The vote will be certified and presented to the alliance population within twenty-four hours of the close of voting. Extraordinary Cabinet elections shall be called immediately. The Official Legion Charter became ratified by unanimous vote of Legion members on 2006.04.27 The Constitutional Convention for the new Legion Charter was held 2006.04.04 through 2006.04.23. Members of the Convention were as follows: Silas of Zunea, Convention Chair Fonzoland of Fonzoland, Member Delegate Chancellor Makaryk of North Prussia, Member Delegate Imperial Overlord of VL Empire, Member Delegate President Bob of SocCarolina, Cabinet Delegate Yenisey of Aopoleyin, Member Delegate The Great Bear of Druid, Cabinet Delegate Current Government Prime Minister: Reformentia Deputy Prime Minister: Korlus Foreign Minister: Fonzoland Defense Minister: VL Empire Home Minister: Miemalkonnen Related links *Flags of The Legion *Legion Forums *Legion Sign-up Category:Alliances Category:The_Legion